


Remember Us

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "At those moments, Ariana would glare at her palms as if her glare would be sufficient to make her mother stare anywhere but at her hands." Remembering the Dumbledore family.





	Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 Author's Notes: I am starting to enjoy writing shorter pieces. Apologies if you were looking for longer pieces. Also, reviews make my day, wouldn't you make my day.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Character: Ariana 

 

When Kendra’s eyes followed her every move, Ariana felt irritated. Those piercing blue eyes blankly stared at her small cold hands when they picked bits of dry cereal from her bowl of milk, when they miserably attempted to tie her shoelaces, and when they patted the family owl. Kendra’s eyes kept anticipating for those innocent hands to cause a disaster. At those moments, Ariana would glare at her palms as if her glare would be sufficient to make her mother stare anywhere but at her hands. 


End file.
